


saturdays.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100, saturdays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: They waited for Saturday every week.or:  It's Ben and Rey's favorite day of the week.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	saturdays.

**Author's Note:**

> I should have planned it better so that the day with the Saturdays prompt had fallen on a Saturday, but whatever.
> 
> day 6, drabble 6.
> 
> Prompt 006 - saturdays.

They waited for Saturday every week. Monday thru Friday was all about work; Sundays were all about dinners at Ben's grandparents. But Saturdays were about them. Lazy mornings, late lunches, nights out. Whatever it was they chose to do on that day didn't matter. What mattered was that from the moment they woke up until the moment they went to sleep, the only thing they had to do all day was be with each other. Nothing ever felt as good as spending time together did. Rey loved it and Ben adored it, but they both craved Saturdays more than anything.


End file.
